just_my_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Jace Malmord
|species = Bull Shark|groups = Nina Kerner (1986 - 1989) Count Eclipse (1990 - 2005) Pluto (1991 - Nowadays) 4S (1993 - Nowadays) Whirlwind (1995 - 2014) Jace Malmord (2000 - Nowadays) Angry Mob (2004 - Nowadays) Grinder (2008 - Nowadays) X-Agon 90 (2015 - Nowadays)|role = Guitarrist (Nina Kerner, Count Eclipse, 4S, Whirlwind, Angry Mob) Vocalist (Pluto, Jace Malmord, Grinder)|gender = Count Eclipse - Indie Rock Pluto - Post-Punk 4S - Alternative Rock Whirlwind - Ska Punk Jace Malmord - Soft Rock Angry Mob - Alternative Rock Grinder - Heavy Metal |instruments = Guitar, Vocals|activity_period = 1985 -}}Jace Malmord Contine (Avane, October 28th, 1967) is a Valstrathian musician. Jace got famous after becoming the Guitarrist of the bands Count Eclipse and 4S, and later, would get even more famous after the Solo Career. History Jace was born in Avane, at October 28th, 1967, started playing guitar when he was 14, by that time, Jace was a surfer and in a night, in the house of a friend, he played guitar for the first time, enjoyed it, and decided to learn to play it, after, he created a band with his friends called Hymn, the band lasted for 2 years with the band making covers of famous songs in bars of Avane. Nina Capaldi (1986 - 1989) After Hymn, Jace decided to move to Centralia, and there, he joined the singer Nina Capaldi and became the guitarrist of her Solo Career. The Band got success after the release of the 1987 hit "Baloons" that until nowadays, is one of the most influent songs in Versalic. After two years, Jace left the Band. Count Eclipse (1990 - 2005) After leaving Nina Kerner's Band, Jace decided to create his own band, together with Rigel Ayomer, Chris Baardsson and Flavio Weiss, created Count Eclipse, during the first few years, Count Eclipse was a cover band, until 1994, when they released the single "Mr. Smith" , which became a hit all over the country, Jace played in the band until the end of it in 2005. Pluto (1992 - ) After creating Count Eclipse as a Guitarrist, Jace decided to create a band where he was the Vocalist, so, Pluto was created. The band released its first album in 1995, had reasonable sells, but in 1998, with the second album, the band entered in the mainstream with the song "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me", which is until nowadays, a trademark of the group. 4S (1993 - 2002 , 2009 - ) With the lack of fame of Count Eclipse and Pluto, Jace was invited by Bella Carett to be the guitarrist of 4S, he accepted, but he stayed in his previous bands, different of what was expected. In this band, they released the hit "What's Going On", which became a national hit and was the #1 most heard song of the year of 1994, which contributed the band to join The 90s Hexagon. Discography With Nina Capaldi * Capaldi (1987) * Turn Away (1988) With Count Eclipse * Count Eclipse (1994) * Inside Out (1997) * Accents (1998) * Young Queen (2000) * What's The Point Of All Of This? (2002) * Morning Star (2004) With Pluto * As Far As Pluto (1993) * Brave Horizon (1995) * Venus Clouds (1996) * Chaotic (1999) * Freeze The Sun (2001) * Honor The Moment (2005) * Battlefield (2007) * Black Harmony (2010) * Imperials (2016) * TBA (2019) With 4S * Scream It All Loud To The Whole World Listen (1994) * Stardust (1996) * Turbo (1997) * What Was It (2000) * Black And White (2002) * The Final Frontier (2010) * Aquamarine (2015) * Woman With Attitude (2016)